Ullume, Ten Meles Forever, For Love
by Spunky Sparrow
Summary: Legolas opens up about a love lost, only to discover she is closer than he knows.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

She covered her ears. She could still hear their laughter in her head. She tried to block out the sounds. She could feel her eyes pooling with tears. She could still feel their hands on her body. She had been humiliated and disgraced. Her home and family destroyed.

She wrapped her arms around her bent knees. Hugging them to her body. Trying to get warm. She looked at her dress. The only thing that she still owned. Once a beautiful flowing-gown, now destroyed. At one time, it had been a beautiful forest green color. Now it was faded, ripped and filthy. Just like she felt.

She looked up at the trees as the wind moved through them. Birds flew through the air. She could hear the rushing of the water of the river. As her gaze continued to look around the trees, she wondered where she was.

She was hungry. She was cold. And she just wanted to go to sleep. She moved to a hollow cut out of a tree. She curled up inside and rested her head along the side.

She heard voices. Children's voices. She tried to pull as much of herself inside of the tree as she could. The voices were getting closer. She heard the children run past the tree.

"Stop!" she heard one of the small voices cry out. "Look at this."

She tried to crawl further into the tree. Tried to hide away from the children. But it was impossible. She saw four pairs of eyes looking at her. From the looks of their clothing, they appeared to be of royal blood.

"Who is she?"

"Where did she come from?"

"She's dirty."

"Hush sister." The boy, who appeared to be the oldest and the one who had seen her first, slowly approached her. He spoke to her in a language that she hadn't spoke in a very long time.

"Ettul."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

She watched the boy motion to her to take his hand. She blinked, unsure if she should reach out to him or not. He appeared somewhat familiar to her, but she could not place him.

"Ettul." He repeated. She sighed a heavy sigh. It had been so long since she had heard elvish spoken. Come out the boy had said. He smiled at her. She reluctantly and slowly reached out her hand to his. He appeared to be between childhood and adulthood. She wasn't for sure. He had dark hair and fair features. He was very handsome. He helped her out of the tree. He stood nearly as tall as she.

"Can you understand me?" he asked in the common speech. She nodded her head. She glanced down at her dress, remembering that it was in tatters. She tried to pull it together to keep herself covered.

"What is your name?" the boy asked her. He turned as he heard his other sisters approaching. When he did, she gasped at the necklace that he wore. The Evenstar. She felt her eyes roll back and she collapsed on the ground. The boy tried to catch her, but he ended up falling with her.

"Atar!" he cried out. "Father help me!" The boy turned to see his father and several soldiers running towards them. Aragorn looked at the elven woman that his son was semi-holding.

"Who is she?" he asked of his son, Eldarion.

"I do not know Atar. I found her in the tree here. She is elven Father." Aragorn scooped her up into his arms and turned to the guards that were with him.

He turned to his son. "Return to the palace with the guards and tell your mother to have a chamber prepared. And have the healers called as well."

"Yes Father." Aragorn nodded to the other guards that remained with him. They followed him and kept note of the surroundings.

Aragorn looked at his daughters, who were looking at the elf-woman their father was holding. She was very different looking than their mother. This elf had long blonde hair. Ratted and not well-kept. She was also very dirty. She was as light as a feather. Aragorn wondered if she was from Mirkwood. He wondered who she was.

Within an hour, they reached the royal palace in the white city of Minas Tirith. Arwen rushed to Aragorn's side and looked at the elf in her husband's arms.

"Who is she?"

"I do not know." He replied. "Do you think she is from Mirkwood?"

"I do not know meles."

"Perhaps when she awakens, she will tell us who she is."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Arwen watched the elf sleep. She had her eyes closed. Arwen was thinking. This elf had something traumatic happen to her for elves did not usually sleep with their eyes closed. She had helped the healers remove her dress. She was stunned to see the scars on her back. Arwen could only figure that they were whip marks. How old they were she did not know.

"She has not awakened?" she heard Aragorn ask.

"No. And it bothers me. She has her eyes closed." Aragorn came to sit beside his wife. "She looks so frail."

"The healers told me she has scars on her back."

"Yes. They look to be made by whips."

"Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know." The elven woman began to stir. Arwen leaned closer to her. She opened her eyes and sat up as she saw Arwen and Aragorn watching her.

"Shhh. Do not be afraid." Arwen said in a quiet voice.

"What is your name?" Aragorn asked. He did not want to frighten her. She clutched the covers to her chest but was relieved when she saw that she had a gown on. She slowly found her voice.

"I do not remember."

"You are elvish?" She nodded. That much she did remember.

"Do you know how you came to be near the White City?" Arwen asked.

"No." She started to cry. She didn't know who she was. She didn't know how she came to be here. "Who are you?"

"I am Arwen. And this is my husband. Aragorn. He is the king of Gondor." The elf looked at both of them. Trying to remember if she knew them.

"I do no know who I am!" she cried out. Arwen looked at Aragorn. She felt very sad for the elf.

"We should call you something." Aragorn said. "No harm will come to you here. You are welcome here."

"We shall call you Ireth." Arwen said. The elf smiled at her.

"Thank you your majesty." She said bowing her head. Arwen touched her hand. "Please, call me Arwen. I wish to be your friend."

"We will let you rest Ireth." Aragorn said as he helped Arwen to stand up. They left the chamber. 'Ireth' as she was to be called, lay back on the bed, her head upon the soft pillows. Why can I not remember? She thought to herself.

"We must ask Legolas if he knows who she is when he arrives." Aragorn said.

"I agree. He might know if she is of the Mirkwood realm. Her coloring would detect that she is, but I could be wrong."

Gimli shook the reins as he drove the small wagon. He looked over at his friend who seemed to be lost in thought.

"So laddie, what is on your mind? You have not said much since we left Mirkwood. In fact, I'd think that you were thinking about someone. I thought elves didn't think." He said with a smile. Legolas looked over at his dwarf friend and smiled.

"That's what you would like to think isn't it?" he replied with a smile of his own.

"Are you alright Legolas?" Gimli was worried about his friend. He did not seem himself.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said, looking over the land that they traveled on. They were returning to Minas Tirath. They had been spending time in Mirkwood with Legolas' father. And during the visit, Legolas came across a chest that was in his room. One that he tried to put out of his mind. Gimli watched as Legolas brought his hand up to a chain around his neck.

"What is that around your neck laddie?"

"Something from long ago." Silence followed for a few minutes. "Have you ever been in love Gimli?" Gimli raised his eyebrows. Legolas did not look at him.

"Have you?"

"Once. And only once."

"What happened to her?" Now Gimli was curious. Legolas had never spoken of a she-elf before.

"I do not know." Legolas sighed and Gimli thought that he looked even sadder than before. His hand still caressing the pendant on the chain that hung around his neck.

"What was her name?"

"Tari. Princess Tari of Dorthonion."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"What do you mean you do not know what happened to her?" Legolas glanced at his friend before turning his attention back to his horse.

"I mean I do not know if she is dead or alive."

"Well, that's an odd sort of thing."

"You do not understand Gimli."

"Then explain it to me." He said with a huff. Legolas sighed deeply. This was one subject he hadn't spoken of in a long time. All thoughts of Tari tore at his heart.

"You won't let this go will you Gimli?"

"No laddie, I won't. Tell me what troubles your heart."

"The summertide before we left on our journey with the fellowship. My father and I went to Dorthonion. Tari and I had known each other almost our entire lives, but this was different. We fell in love."

"And?" Gimli asked. He wanted to know more.

"We spent all of our time together. She was so beautiful. Next to Arwen, she was the most beautiful thing in all of Middle Earth. I think that our fathers were hoping we would fall in love. When we were children, she would chase me and attempt to bully me." Legolas couldn't help but smile. Remembering times past.

"But that summertide everything changed. It had been a few years since we had seen each other, and when I saw her, my heart was lost to her. As hers was to mine."

"I gave her this pendant." He said, pulling it out from under his tunic. It was a jeweled teardrop. "She promised never to take it off. When we came back to Mirkwood after Aragorn was crowned king, my father gave it to me."

"How did he get it?"

"He told me that a ranger by the name of Theron' found it when he was on patrol. It appeared to him that a band of renegade Orcs had destroyed the kingdom of Dorthonion, and all of its inhabitants. This Theron' found the necklace lying on the ground. He brought it to my father, not knowing whose it was."

"And Tari?"

"I do not know. I left for Dorthonion immediately after my father gave it to me. I had to find her. Even if she wasn't alive, I had to find her body. I needed to see it with my own eyes. When I arrived, there was naught there. Buildings were burned, trees destroyed. And worst of all, there were rotting bodies of elves. No one had taken the care to respectfully take care of them." He felt his heart tighten. "But I did not find Tari. I found the body of her sister Tiana. It broke my heart when I did. It appeared to me that she had been raped before she was killed. It still saddens my heart. Tari and I were soul mates. We were destined."

"How do you know?"

"She was born with a mark on her hip."

"And laddie, how do you know about this mark?" Legolas felt himself blush.

"After our fathers promised us to each other, we wanted to be joined together right away, but our fathers told us that the following summertide would be soon enough. That we would have to wait. Tari was so upset that she ran off and hid in the mountains of Dorthonion. I talked to my father and her father and it was agreed that Tari and her family would travel to Mirkwood the following summertide where we would be joined together. I went after her." He looked over at Gimli who was entranced by Legolas' tale.

"She was hiding in a cave near a river. She was crying. When I told her what had transpired between our fathers, she begged me to run away with her. That she didn't want to wait. That she wanted to be with me. I desperately wanted to be with her also, and as I tried to explain to her that her family would be traveling to Mirkwood, where she and I would be married."

"She cried some more and I held her. As darkness fell, we turned to each other. Our emotions were running high. We could not stop touching each other." He looked over at Gimli once again. He couldn't believe he was telling Gimli this story. "She begged me to make love to her. To truly make her mine. She said that if we had to wait to be married, she did not want to wait to be together. As she removed her dress, I caught sight of the mark on her hip. When I asked her what it was, she smiled and told me that it was the mark of a leaf. That she was born with it. That she was born to be mine."

"As much as I loved her, I could not bring myself to make love to her. She was upset at first, but then she relented. She told me that she would love me until her dying day and that she would wait if she must."

"Oh laddie. I'm so sorry. I did not know you're tale would be so sad. So you never found her?"

"No. I've never found her. Now I wear this as a reminder of our love and of our life that will never be." Legolas retreated back to his silence. Gimli shook his head in the sadness that now seemed to encase the both of them.

Ireth rested comfortably in the palace. In a few short days, she and Arwen became great friends. The children adored her and begged her to play with them all of the time. As she laughed with the children, it gladdened Arwen's heart to hear it. There were times that she would watch Ireth and see the sadness in her face. It was very difficult for her to remember who she was and where she came from. At times it even angered her.

Aragorn spent time with her as well. Conversing in mostly elvish to see if it would trigger some sort of memory.

"She still does not remember does she my love?"

"No. I wish there was some way to help her more."

"You've been a wonderful friend to her Arwen. I'm sure that is part of what she needs for the moment."

"My lord, the Prince of Mirkwood and Gimli are approaching the city gates." A page came forward to Aragorn.

"Thank you." He turned back to Arwen. "Maybe Legolas can help."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Aragorn rode down to meet his friends. It had been a long time since he had last seen them. He truly missed their company.

"My friends!" he yelled in joy as he jumped off of his horse. Embracing first Gimli and then greeting Legolas in the elven way before embracing him in a hug as well. "It has been too long."

"Aye my king, it has been too long." Gimli said, bowing before Aragorn. Legolas followed suit.

"None of that. You know that you needent bow to me." He turned to a page. "Take the horses to the stables and their belongings to the castle." As they walked up the road to the castle, Aragorn noticed Legolas's silence.

"Legolas? Is something wrong?"

"Laa. Nothing is wrong. How is Arwen?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"She is fine. She has missed you." Aragorn glanced over at Gimli, hoping he could shed some light on things. Aragorn knew something was wrong. Gimli shook his head and Aragorn knew immediately that something was wrong. He would speak to Gimli when they had a moment alone.

The trio of friends laughed and smiled as little girls of Minas Tirith came forward and threw flowers at them. Arwen met them as they approached the white tree. Legolas swung her around in his arms. Gimli tried, but because of his height, he was unable to. Arwen laughed. And they all joined in.

"It is so good to see you. Both of you. You have been away too long."

"Aye my lady. That we have." Gimli said as he started walking towards the castle. "What are we having for dinner?"

"You are starting to sound like a hobbit." Legolas yelled after him. Gimli just growled at his friend, but with a smile on his face. Aragorn followed Gimli and Arwen put her arm through Legolas's.

"Legolas? What is it?"

"Nothing my queen." Arwen stopped walking and turned to face her friend.

"Do not lie to me Prince Legolas. Thou are sad and I wish to know why."

"It is nothing. Nothing that can be helped my lady. Come, I wish to see those wild heathens of yours."

"No thanks to you and their father." Arwen said with a laugh. Legolas was very good at hiding his feelings, but not this time.

"So what is wrong with our friend Gimli?" Aragorn asked when he knew that they were out of range for Legolas to hear them. He truly began to worry when Gimli sighed heavily.

"Aragorn. I fear that Legolas is going to make a grave decision. One that I am fearful of him making."

"Gimli, you are speaking in riddles."

"On our journey here, I noticed him touching a chain around his neck. A chain with a pendant. Such as the Evenstar. And then he asked me a question. A question that I thought odd."

"What did he ask you?"

"He asked if I had ever been in love."

"In love?"

"Aye. I asked him if he had been in love and he told me once."

"He has never told me that."

"I believe that he has kept this to himself for a long time. He proceeded to tell me of his love. A Princess Tari of Dorthonion."

"Where is this princess?"

"I do not know. Legolas does not know if she is dead or alive. Apparently, the kingdom of Dorthonion was overrun by a band of renegade Orcs and killed all that dwelled there. A ranger by the name of Theron' brought this necklace back to Legolas's father. I guess he didn't know who else to take it to. Legolas had given the necklace to Tari and she vowed to love him until the day that she died and would never take off the necklace."

"I had no idea."

"Legolas said that when his father gave him the necklace, he relayed the news that the ranger had told him. Legolas said that he went to Dorthonion and there was nothing left. He could not find her body." Aragorn felt his heart ache for his friend. He knew how he felt. Not knowing if Arwen lived or died before he became king. "I believe that our friend maybe be considering leaving us. I fear that his heart cannot grieve any longer. He also told me that they were destined."

"Destined?"

"Aye laddie, he told me that she was marked."

"I do not understand."

"He told me that she had the mark of a leaf on her hip and she told him that they were soul mates. Destined to be together."

Aragorn sighed. He would talk to Legolas. He hoped that he could get him to open up to him as he had to Gimli. Perhaps he could summon this ranger, Theron' to the White City and he could provide his account of what was found in Dorthonion. If Aragorn remembered correctly, Dorthonion was known as the 'Land of Pines'. It was of great forests and highlands located on the northern borders of Beleriand.

They turned as they heard the rustle of skirts. It was Ireth. She curtseyed when she saw the king and his friend.

"And who might this lovely lass be?" Gimli said.

"This is the lady Ireth Gimli. She has come to us from where, we do not know. She is a true friend."

"My lady." Gimli said, kissing her hand. She giggled as his beard tickled her hand.

"My lords. Her majesty said that the evening meal will be served in about an hour."

"Thank you Ireth." She turned to depart. "Ireth."

"Yes my lord?"

"What did I ask of you to call me when we are not in the formalities of the court?"

"Aragorn." She smiled at him.

"Have you met Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"No, I have not. Who is he?"

"He is an elf also. Perhaps he may be able to help us figure out who you are."

"That would be very kind." She said quietly and turned to leave.

"She is an elf?" Gimli asked.

"Yes. The children found her when they were playing. She has no memory of who she is."

"Interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Legolas was playing with the children in one of the courtyards. They were chasing him, pretending to shoot him with their bows. Their laughter filled his ears. His laughter joined theirs. He truly felt like family when he was with them. It was however a double edge sword. It also filled his heart with added grief of things that would never be. The children that would never come. He had vowed never to give his heart to anyone besides Tari.

A page came to tell them that it would soon be time to eat. The girls scurried off when a maid appeared to take them back to the castle to help them get cleaned up and changed. Legolas walked with Eldarion. Legolas needed to get something from his pack from his horse before returning to the castle.

"Legolas, why do you seem to suffer so?" Legolas looked at the young prince.

"I do not know what you mean."

"I think that you do nildo."

"You seem to be wise beyond your years prince."

"So amil tells me."

"Your mother is a smart elf. Do not worry It is nothing. Nothing that you need to worry about. Now come, I have a present for you." Eldarion's eyes lit up.

"A present? Well, then, let's hurry." They laughed as they made their way to the stables. Before entering them, Legolas noticed a lone figure walking towards the castle. She had a slim figure with beautiful curves. Her hair hung down to her waist and was a dark blonde in color.

"Who is that?" he asked. There was something familiar in the way that she walked. He couldn't shake the thought. Eldarion came to look at who Legolas was looking at.

"That is Ireth."

"Who is she?" he asked, watching as she climbed the stairs to the castle.

"My sisters and I found her in the woods one day while we were playing a few weeks ago. She has no memory of who she is."

"No memory?"

"None whatsoever. She and mother have become great friends. The girls love her. And Ada has been speaking with her in elvish. To see if it will help to trigger a memory."

"Elvish? She is elf-kind? Is she from Rivendell?"

"Yes, she is elf-kind. But mother does not recognize her from Rivendell. Come, you'll meet her at dinner. Now where is my present?" Legolas continued to watch Ireth as Eldarion hurried into the stables.

Ireth climbed the stairs to the castle. As she reached the top, she had the odd sense that someone was watching her. She turned around to face the stables. She saw a lone figure with blonde hair watching her. Her heightened eyesight found herself looking into the most striking blue eyes that she had ever seen. Something shook inside of her and it scared her. She quickly turned and retreated to the sanctuary of her rooms.

Legolas fell to his knees. He found it hard to breathe. His heart hurt.

"Legolas!" he heard Eldarion scream his name. He fell to his own knees, his arms around his friend. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"That elf is not named Ireth."

"Do you know who she is Legolas?" Legolas looked back up at the castle, only to discover that 'Ireth' was no longer standing there.

"Yes." He said, clutching at the necklace that he wore around his neck. "She is Princess Tari of Dorthonion. She was to be my wife."

"Do not move. I will get Ada." Eldarion was scared. He turned back to glance at Legolas as he was still on his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Ada!" Eldarion screamed as he ran through the castle. He found his father and Gimli in the throne room sharing a joke. Aragorn saw the look of fright on his son's face.

"What is it? What is wrong?" he clutched his son's shoulders.

"It is Legolas ada. Something is wrong with him." Eldarion was almost in tears.

"Tell me. What happened?"

"We were going into the stables and he saw Ireth."

"Ireth? Did he recognize her?" Gimli asked.

"Yes master dwarf. He knows who she is he said."

"Who is she then Eladrion?" Aragorn asked his son.

"He said that she is Princess Tari of Dorthonion. That she was to be his wife."

Aragorn and Gimli turned and ran out of the throne room in search of their friend.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N….I know it has been forever since I've worked on this story, and I apologize……..Here is the latest chapter and I promise to keep up on this one… 

Luv,

Shelle

Chapter 7 

They found Legolas sitting along the wall of the stables. His head back and his eyes closed. He was so still. Aragorn looked at Gimli and knelt down next to his friend.

"Legolas?" he reached out to touch his arm. Legolas slowly opened his eyes. His lashes wet from his tears.

"After all this time. I thought she was dead. Lost to me forever." Aragorn sat down next to his friend.

"Are you positive that it is she?"

"Yes. How could I ever forget her?" he said quietly.

Aragorn glanced at Gimli and reached to help Legolas stand. "Come my brother, let us go to the castle." He said gently.

"Eldarion says she does not know who she is."

"No, she has no memory of who she is." Aragorn said as they made their way. "Legolas." Aragorn said gently. "She has whip marks on her back."

Legolas felt a pain in his stomach again, but continued walking. "Do they pain her?"

"I do not believe so, they are scars now." Aragorn said as they walked through the doors to the castle. He looked over at Gimli who was watching Legolas with great concern.

"Perhaps you should rest laddie." He said.

"No. Please, I need to see her. I need to speak to her." Legolas said looking at Aragorn.

"I will have Arwen take her to the library. She seems to enjoy it there." Aragorn said.

Legolas smiled. "She always has." He said. He glanced down at himself. "I need to clean myself up." He said and removed himself to his rooms.

Aragorn and Gimli watched as Legolas left. "Do you think she will remember who he is?" Gimli asked.

"I do not know. Perhaps by seeing him, it may help to trigger some sort of memory." Aragorn said. "If you'll excuse me Gimli, I need to find Arwen." He said nodding his head and went in search of his wife. When he found her, he told her of what had happened. She was elated to hear this news, but at the same time, worried that it would cause her friend great stress. Aragorn could see the worry in his wife's eyes and tried to reassure her. Arwen nodded and went to 'Ireth's' rooms.

'Ireth' turned when she heard the knock on the door and heard it open slowly. She bowed when she saw Arwen enter her chambers. Arwen laughed.

"What have I told you my friend about bowing." She said. 'Ireth' smiled at her. "Come now, there is someone I wish for you to meet."

"Who?" 'Ireth' asked becoming very nervous.

"A very dear friend. He is like a brother to the king and I. His name is Legolas." Arwen said gently, wondering if the name would rekindle a memory.

"Legolas?" 'Ireth' asked. "Is he elf-kind?"

Arwen nodded as she moved to the wardrobe. She pulled out a flowing gown of green, knowing that it was Legolas' favorite color. "Come, let us change you for dinner." She said as 'Ireth' moved to change. "I'd like you to meet him before dinner."

"Alright." She said quietly. Once she was dressed, Arwen helped to fix her hair. Leaving it down but adding a few braids.

"There, you look beautiful." Arwen said with a smile.

"I am far from it my lady." 'Ireth' said quietly. Arwen smiled weakly and reached for her hand.

"Come." She said and together they made their way to the corridor.

Legolas quickly washed and changed into a blue tunic and gray breeches. He made sure the pendant was visible. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. His heart was beating very fast. He was very excited, but at the same time, sad. He wished he knew what had happened to her during their time apart. He left his rooms and headed to the library. He saw Arwen coming towards him with a smile.

"Is she in there?" he asked tentatively.

Arwen nodded. "She is." She said softly and kissed him on the cheek before walking away.

'Ireth' was thumbing through a book by the window when she heard the door open. She turned to see the elf that had been watching her from the stables. Her heart leapt to her throat. She did not know him, but there was something familiar about him. She set the book down and slowly approached him.

Legolas seemed to hold his breath as he watched Tari move towards him. He couldn't speak. She was still beautiful.

"Ireth' stood before him. She swallowed hard. What was it about this elf that made her feel different? She slowly raised her hand and touched his cheek.

Legolas didn't move. He closed his eyes when she touched him. It had been too long without her touch. He slowly opened her eyes to see her watching him.

"Do you know me?" she whispered, not taking her hand away from his face.

Legolas reached up and took her hand in his and nodded. "Yes." He said in a hushed whisper. He kissed her hand and looked deep into her eyes. 'Ireth' moved her hand to touch the teardrop pendant that hung around his neck.

"Who am I?" she asked, not pulling away from him.

"You are Princess Tari of Dorthonian." He said quietly. He looked at her face and watched her eyes roll back as she fainted. Legolas caught her in his arms before she fell to the ground. He carried her in his arms to his rooms and gently lay her on his bed.

Aragorn and Arwen watched as Legolas carried Tari to his rooms. Arwen wanted to rush to them, but Aragorn held her back.

"Leave them be meles. Leave them be." He said quietly. He took her hand and led her to the dining hall.

Legolas sat by her side, not moving. Just watching her. He gently smoothed back her hair. She mumbled something, but did not awaken until he touched her cheek. She did not appear frightened but simply looked at him.

"You fainted." He said quietly.

"How do you know me?" she asked watching him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tari slowly sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She turned to see Legolas still watching her. She took a hold of his hands. "Please tell me." She said quietly.

Legolas looked down at her hands holding his. "We have known each other since we were children." He began. "Three summertides ago, my father and I traveled to the kingdom of Dorthonian. That is where your home is." He said looking at her.

Tari looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him to continue.

"We were promised to each other that summer." He said his eyes searching hers.

"Promised?" she questioned. Legolas nodded.

"To be joined as husband and wife." He said moving his hands so that they covered hers.

"Did we love each other?" she asked.

"We did." He said smiling at her.

Tari stood and walked to a window. She let her hands part the sheer curtains and looked out. She felt tears form in her eyes. "I have no memory of Dorthonian." She said in a whisper. She turned to look at him. "Or of a love that we shared. I'm sorry."

Legolas quickly moved to her side. "You don't have to be sorry Tari." He said taking her hands and kissing her knuckles. "I know this is all so sudden for you and I know this is all a shock to you."

"It is." Tari said quietly.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked gently.

Tari sighed and looked at him. "The only thing I remember is men laughing at me. Laughing and pointing at me." She said hanging her head as if in shame.

Legolas lifted her face to his. "Anything else?" Tari shook her head.

"No, I don't." she said bursting into tears. She tried to pull away from him but he would not relinquish his hold on her. He pulled her into his arms as she cried.

"Shhh, it will be alright." He whispered into her hair. He inhaled the scent of her. Relished the feel of her in his arms. He had been lost without her for so long. "You have nothing to fear here. I will protect you. As will Aragorn and Gimli. I will never let anyone hurt you again." he promised to her. He needed to find out what had happened to her. And then help heal her pain.

Tari clung to him. Being in his arms made her feel safe. Her sobs subsided and she pulled away slightly to look up at him. Her eyes moved to look at the necklace he wore once again. She reached up to touch it. Her slender fingers gliding over the teardrop. "This is beautiful."

Legolas reached up and undid the clasp and placed it around her neck. She tried to protest but he didn't listen. "It is yours. And now it is back where it belongs." He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles before pulling her back into his arms. "I gave it to you before my father and I left to return to Mirkwood. You promised that you would wear it until your dying day. That you would never take it off."

Tari reached up and touched the pendant with her fingers again. Feeling the warmth of it from being next to him. Her eyes filled with tears once again and she looked up at him. "Will you help me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Help you?" he asked gently as he caught her falling tears on his thumbs.

"Help me remember who I am? My life." She pleaded with him. "Our life."

Legolas smiled at her. "I can think of nothing I'd like more my falmarin."

Tari looked at him. "Sea spirit? Why do you call me that?"

"Because that is what I called you. You loved the water. You were very happy in a pool of water." Legolas said rubbing her cheek with his hand. "My sea spirit."

Tari closed her eyes at his touch and sighed heavily. "You make me feel safe Legolas." She said resting her head on his chest. "I want so much to know who I am."

Legolas took her hand and led her to the window seat and sat down and pulled her against him. It seemed as if they were a perfect fit.

"Aragorn is going to send word out to rangers to see if we can figure out what happened in Dorthonian." He said gently.

He felt her body stiffen and he rubbed her shoulders. "I will tell you all I know soon." he said kissing the top of her head. "Now, I think, if you are up to it, we should join the others for dinner."

Tari turned to look at him. She reached up to his face again. "Do you still love me?" she asked in a whisper.

Legolas took her hand and kissed her palm. "Until the day the I die."

"I'm so scared Legolas." She said, her voice shaking. "I want to remember our love. I want to remember everything that made us happy, but I don't know if I want to remember the bad things. I know about the scars on my back. But I do not know how or when I received them." she said as she could not stop the tears from falling once again. She clutched at his arms. "I am so frightened."

"We will find everything we need to know Tari." He said gently. "Together. You have no reason to be frightened any longer. We have found each other and our love will prevail."

Tari nodded and slowly stood. Legolas laced his fingers with hers together they made their way to the dining hall.

Aragorn, Arwen and Gimli stood as they entered. Tari blushed and curtseyed to them and Legolas bowed.

"Come." Aragorn said smiling at them.

Legolas led Tari to a chair and held it for her as she sat down. He took the seat next to her and the servants began to serve the food.

"Princess Tari." Aragorn began. "I have sent word for the ranger Theron to be brought to Gondor so that he might be questioned."

Tari held up her hand. "Please sire, I am simply Tari, not princess. I do not feel like a princess." she said quietly.

Aragorn looked at Arwen who nodded. "You are of royal blood Tari, but we will request your wishes." she said gently.

Tari smiled at the queen who had become very close to her. "Thank you my lady."

Conversations were kept muted. Nothing in regards to the past were discussed as to not upset Tari. She turned her head to see Legolas watching her. He smiled at her and she returned his smile. He picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Everything will be fine falmarin." he said gently. He noticed that she had not eaten much. "Are you not hungry?"

"Not very." she said. "I'm sorry."

Legolas smiled. "You have no need to be sorry. Shall I make our excuses?"

"Please." she said in a whisper. She wanted to run away from everything. She was so frightened of what the future held, but more frightened of the past and of what happened to her.

Legolas studied her face and could see the turmoil in it. He leaned towards her. "Come. We will make our leave." he stood up and reached for her hand. Tari clutched it in her own.

Legolas turned to Aragorn and bowed from the waist. "If you will excuse us my lord, we will make our leave for the evening."

Araogorn nodded and watched as the couple left the dining hall.

"She is as frightened as a rabbit." Gimli said watching his friend and his lady.

"Can you blame her Gimli?" Arwen asked.

"No, I cannot. Something terrible happened to her." Gimli said, still watching Legolas and Tari. "But I think our young friend will put some happiness back into her life."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tari clutched Legolas' arm as they made their way through the hallways of the great castle.

"You do not need to be frightened Tari. I swear I will let nothing happen to you." Legolas said softly.

Tari nodded her head, but remained silent. As they walked, she could see the moonlight shining through the large windows.

Legolas lifted her hand to his lips. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"About all that you have told me. I am trying to process it all." she stopped and turned to face him. "What if I never remember my family or what we shared?" she asked him.

"Then we make new memories." he said with a small smile. He could see how troubled she was and how confused her thoughts were. He could feel the uneasy feelings that her body conveyed. He wished that there was something he could do to reassure her that he would take care of her. They began to walk again.

As they walked, Tari tried reverently to have some recollection of her past. A shard of pain suddenly went through her head, she felt weak in the knees and she cried out in pain.

"Tari!" Legolas fell to his own knees and caught her as she fell. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" She cried out. Her hands going to her temples. "My head. It's too much," she cried out and pulled away from him. Running towards one of the doors that led out to the gardens.

"Tari!" Legolas called after her. He started to go after her when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Legolas, let her be for the moment," Gimli said. Legolas turned to look at his friend.

"She needs me Gimli. I'm the only one that can help her," he said and looked helplessly towards the direction that she had gone.

"Ye must give her time Legolas. One day she knows of not who she is and then she meets you and you tell her who she is," Gimli said as he pulled his friend to sit down on a stone bench. "She needs time to adjust to all of this information."

Legolas looked at his friend and sighed heavily. "I love her so much Gimli. No matter what has happened to her." He buried his face in his hands.

Gimli rested his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Aye laddie, I know ye do." he said softly.

Tari ran to the gardens sobbing. The pain in her head was almost too much to bear. She sat on her knees, clutching her head. What was happening to her, she did not know. Tears ran down her cheeks.

Legolas looked up at his friend. "I'll be fine Gimli, thank you." he said and stood to look out the tall windows. His eyes searching the gardens for her.

Gimli stared at his friend. "Start anew tomorrow Legolas. Or ye will both grow weary." he said gently and turned to return to the Great Hall.

Aragorn looked at Arwen as they still sat at the table.

"She is so frightened," he said. "I only hope that Legolas does not frighten her more."

"He loves her." Arwen said.

"I know, but she is in such a vulnerable state, one does not know if that will help them." he said. He quickly stood when they both heard a scream. Aragorn reached for Arwen's hand and together they ran.

She didn't know what to do. Could she grow to love Legolas in the way she used to, even if she never remembered who she was? What would happen if they learned the truth of her past? Tari got to her feet and ran to the stables. She felt the sudden need to hide, just as she had been hiding in the tree when the children had found her. She felt a terrible pain in her heart and saw a flash of white light. She closed her eyes and saw something. A touch of her past perhaps? She clutched the doorway of the stables, trying to regain some semblance of balance. She heard sounds behind her. When she turned, it was as if in a dream. Men, chasing after her. Orcs running side by side with the men. She picked up her skirts and ran. When the men and the orcs were upon her, she screamed and fell. Blackness once again surrounding her mind.

Legolas heard Tari scream. He began to run towards the stairs when he heard running footsteps behind him. It was Aragorn and Arwen.

"What happened Legolas?" Arwen asked as they made their way down the stone staircase that led to the stables.

"I do not know," he said and could only think of reaching the only person in all of Middle Earth that held his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Legolas and the others reached the stables and found Tari surrounded by the palace guards. They hadn't heard her enter the stables, but knew who she was. Legolas pushed his way through them to get to her. She was lying in a heap on the stable floor. He could see that she was unconscious.

He pulled her into his arms and looked up to see Arwen and Aragorn.

Arwen, saw the fear and pain in Legolas' face. "Send for the healers," she said to the guards.

Legolas stood, holding Tari close to him and walked out of the stables with Arwen and Aragorn on his heels.

Legolas looked down at Tari as he carried her to her room. "Tari," he whispered to her. Hoping that somehow she would hear him. He lay her on her bed as the healers came rushing in after them. "Help her," he begged them.

The healers began to examine Tari, but could find nothing physically wrong with her. "Your majesties," they said bowing to Aragorn and Arwen. "There is naught anything wrong with her physically. We feel that given her emotional state, there is nothing further we can do for her. Our best advice is to give her more time to rest and perhaps she will wake up on her own."

"On her own!" Legolas yelled at them. "You are supposed to be able to heal anything. Emotional pain as well!" he said frustrated. He rushed to Tari's bedside and knelt there. Taking her hand in his. Kissing it, holding it close to his cheek. "Tari, please, let me help you. I need you," he spoke to her. Pleading with her.

Aragorn turned to Gimli. "What do we do now?" he asked.

Gimli watched his young friend kneeling by the bed. "I'm not sure Aragorn," he said sadly. "Until we know of Tari's past, I fear that we cannot help her heal."

Arwen moved to Legolas' side. Gently, she touched his shoulder. "Legolas, there is nothing that you can do for her now," she said.

Legolas shrugged off Arwen's hand. "Leave me be Arwen," he said in a stern voice. "Please."

Arwen backed away and moved to stand next to her husband again. "Perhaps we should let them be. Knowing how stubborn he can be, he will not leave her side."

Aragorn and Gimli nodded in agreement. Aragorn gave instructions to the guards that no one was to enter Tari's bedchamber unless he gave permission to do so.

Tari felt herself being lifted away from her body. Her mind remembering a little more clearly as to what had happened to her and her family.

"_Tiana, come along now," Tari scolded her sister. But with a gentle smile. "I need your help."_

_Tiana rolled her eyes but then giggled. "Oh that's right," she said with a smirk. "You must pick out the cloth for your wedding dress to Legolas." She said and then kept laughing._

_Tari playfully pushed Tiana as they walked back to the palace. They hooked arms as they walked. Suddenly, they heard the horns of alarm in the air._

"_What is it?" Tiana asked in a panic._

"_I do not know," Tari replied. "Come on," she said and they began to run. _

_They arrived at the gates of the palace. Only to discover it being overrun with Orcs. And Rangers. Tari couldn't believe her eyes. The Rangers were meant to protect the elves and men, not to destroy them. Her eyes widened as she watched in horror at the carnage that lay in front of her. _

_She turned to Tiana who now had tears streaming down her face. "We must find Ada and Amil!" she cried. They held hands and ran towards the back of the castle. But they didn't get far. They screamed as they were grabbed around their waists._

"_No, stop!" Tari screamed and began to beat her fists at her attacker. "Let us go!"_

_Tiana began to do the same. They were brought to a Ranger that smiled smugly at them. Tari couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who it was. It was Theron'. He was the Ranger that had been assigned to their kingdom. "Theron'," she cried. "What is happening?"_

_Theron' moved to stand in front of her and traced her cheek with his fingers. "I'm taking over pet," he said in a sadistic voice. "And my first order of business will be to dispense of your meddling father," he said and turned away from her._

_Tari could hardly believe her ears. She broke free of the orc that was holding her and began to plummet her fists on Theron's back. "Stop Theron', you can't do this!" she screamed at him._

_Theron' turned around and as he did, he backhanded her across the cheek. "I can and I will and you will watch." He hissed._

_The orcs held tight to Tari and Tiana as their father and mother were brought before Theron' and forced to kneel in front of him.. Tari couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. _

_Theron' looked at the king and queen and moved closer to them. "Now you will pay for the mistrust that you had in me, your highnesses," he said angrily. He moved back away from them and nodded to the orcs that stood behind the king and queen and they lifted their bows and fired their arrows into them. They fell instantly._

"_No!" Tari and Tiana screamed at the same time._

Tari shot up from where she was lying down, screaming. "No!"

She turned her head to see Legolas at her side. His face paled by her screams. He reached for her and she collapsed into his arms.


End file.
